degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:(You Drive Me) Crazy/@comment-4003625-20141201205714
I'm doing what Kieran did. Here are five female anime characters I see myself in the most. *'Sawako Kuronuma'; I think just about any girl...actually, scratch that - anybody in general who had a rough experience as a teenager can relate to Sawako in many ways. Sawako is such a unique female protagonist in that she struggles with anxiety and has been misunderstood completely by her peers. When I was in high school, I went through something that cause everyone to isolate from me completely. This caused my anxiety that I have had for practically my whole life to worsen. I became even shyer than I already was, and there were days when I went hours without even speaking. However, it's not like I did that on purpose. Like Sawako, I actually really wanted friends and I had crushes on lots of guys. It's just that, because of our timidness, we just couldn't approach people on our own anymore. Sawako is my favorite female character ever in that I can relate to her so much, and that she is just a fantastic protagonist in general. I really look up to her because of that. *'Tamako Kitashirawaka'; That last name is quite the mouthful. Anyway, when I first began Tamako Market, I had already known Tamako would apparently be another alter-ego for me based on what Kieran had told me about her. And it's true, I am a lot like her. But what's awesome is that I can also relate to her. It is shown through the story that Tamako has a misconstrued understanding of the concept of love. This is made clear by the fact that, although both Mochizou and Midori are slightly obvious with their romantic feelings toward her. I can relate to this in that I'm never able to tell what people think of me, whether it be in a platonic and romantic light. When I finally find out how exactly particular people feel about me, I tend to freak out and bit and have a rough time returning them, similar to how Tamako was following Mochizou's confession to her in Tamako Love Story. I also share lots of simlarities with her in terms of personality. I try to be friendly, but sometimes I can get a bit sensitive. *'Rikka Takanashi'; Prior to starting Chuunibyou, I was honestly confused when Lizzy told me I was apparently Rikka's twin. She seemed like such a wackjob from what I viewed on Tumblr and in AMVs, so I didn't get the comparisons at all. However, when I started the anime, I really did begin to see it. In fact, I now consider her one of the most relatable characters for me. Like Rikka, I was alienated and teased by a lot of my classmates - in fact, I still am - because I never really put work into becoming friends with them. We're both cautious of strangers, and I sometimes have a nasty habit of poorly seperating fiction and reality. I suffer from Chuunbiyou syndrome like her, as I had a really rough time adjusting to high school like Chuunbiyous do. Rikka is practically my spirit animal. *'Iki Hiyori'; Again, this is another character that I was told I was similar to prior to starting the series they were from. I'm not even finished with Noragami yet, but I understood and agreed with the comparisons right off the bat. Like Hiyori, I was raised to be very ladylike, provided I attended church for years and dressed very feminine as a request from my parents. I actually still do dress very girly. However, I feel like people would be shocked if they found out I'm into things like BL (xD), anime, etc., just like Hiyori's friends were shocked following their discovery of Hiyori's love for martial arts. This is all due to our secret obsessions being well-concealed by feminine style and shy, kind personalities. *'Gou Matsuoka'; I'm just going to make this one quick because it's the most shallow. xD We're both boy-crazy, enough said.~ So yeah, those are just five of them. Hope you guys like it~ I also honestly relate to lots of male anime characters, but that's a different story for a different day. xD